Oneshots
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Several oneshots and Longshots DISCONTINUED
1. Sasuke Uchiha

**Attention** this is a Sasuke Uchiha** Oneshot or Long shot whatever**

Ok everybody i´m making Oneshots or Long shots of the characters I desired to.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs too…everyone knows who

* * *

Title: **That were the last nights we spended together**

**Info**

Name: Aki (Sweet flower) Aburame

Age: 17

Affiliation: Shino Aburame (younger brother)

Personality: Kind, caring, protective, lovely and simple

Looks like: long curly black hair, green emerald eyes (like her mother)

Boyfriend: Sasuke Uchiha

**

* * *

**

Story Info

: Aki is a young girl who studies in Konoha High School. She works in part-time job to the Uchihas. Well in Sasuke´s house to be more precisely. Her school schedule benefits her. One day she enters early and the other late.

* * *

**Start:**

Aki was running out of money so she decided to get a part-time job. She surely remembers perfectly her mother´s words. _'If you want money to buy your own stuff I advise you to get a part-time job.' _Sighing deeply she went to clean Kitchen. She doesn't have a god relationship with her mother, since she separated from her father. What can we say? Live it's not easy. Thank God she has a good relationship with her brother. He always understands her and defends her from her mother stupid 'accusations'. When she gets eighteen she plans to live with her father, he liked both of his sons.

"Morning Mikoto-san. How are you today." Aki greeted and bowed as Mikoto replied with a smile saying: "Good morning Aki-chan. I´m fine thank you. " She would like to have Mikoto as a mother, because she was always so sweet and not to say that she´s a dedicate mother. But she has a crush on Sasuke and that would be considerate incest. Wouldn´t be? Aki shake it her thoughts as Fugaku Uchiha entered the kitchen. "Morning Fugaku-san." He just nodded gave a kiss in his wife head and went to work. He wasn´t a very social man. Maybe this explains why his sons were so _anti-social_.

"He´s always hurried." Mikoto said as I just smiled at her.

"Morning mother." Sasuke appeared in the kitchen not giving Aki any attention. "Sasuke." Mikoto warned gently. Sighing Sasuke looked at the girl and murmured an 'hi'. "Hello Sasuke-kun." Aki said sweetly. Mikoto just gave a low nod.

"I need to go to work. Aki I left your chorus on the table night. Itachi is already in work, so you don't have to worry about his breakfast and lunch. Okay?" Mikoto said after drinking her coffee.

"Yes Mikoto-san." Aki said as Mikoto gave her a smile and a kiss on Sasuke forehead.

"I see you later Sasuke. Don´t be late for school." Mikoto said as she stopped at the kitchen door looking at the two teenagers. "Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply as Aki just bowed. Mikoto gave another smile and then left. The kitchen stayed in silence. The sensation was strange. Without noticing Aki was staring at the young Uchiha. Who just ignored her. Then he looked at her and she blushed and he asked annoyed: "Don´t you have work to do?" Aki lowered her head looking at her feet and then nodded. "So? Aren´t you going to work then?" he asked again. Then Aki bowed slightly and left with her face painted with the blush. The Uchiha finished his breakfast and went to brush his teeth.

When he finished he passed his parents room and noted Aki inside the room. She was fixing the bed. And Sasuke was staring at her. Well he stared at her body mostly. She was still with her blush on her face that means, she was thinking about something. Sometimes he catches her staring at him each time they encounter. He was used to be the girl's attentions. At first he thought that she was a fan girl who just wanted to be near him and his brother, but now he didn´t feel bother because of her presence.' She surely is very attractive.' Sasuke thought as he entered the room.

"Sa-Sasuke do you need something?" Aki asked as she stopped her work.

"Hn. No" he answered traveling his eyes on her form. Making her feel uncomfortable. "Sasuke w-why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look sexy with that uniform." Sasuke said as he smirked seductively making her blush even more. "S-Sasuke i-i"

"You look like Hinata, talking like that. You just need to faint to be exactly like her." Sasuke interrupted. She lowered her eyes trying to hide her blush.

Hearing him chuckle didn´t help. Sasuke went to the bed of his parents and layed. She looked at him surprised and asked: "Aren´t you going to school?"

"No. Today i´m staying." He said as that smirk of his stayed at his beautiful face daring her lips to kiss them. "O-oh b-but that´s not a good idea. Your paren-"

"I know. But today i´m staying. You don´t enjoy my company?" he asked as she looked at him shocked making her replying with insecure on her words: "Hummm…Y-yeah you're a good company. Excuse me I have to complete my chores." He just stayed in silence as she went to do her work. Sasuke closed his eyes and went with her. He just wanted to stare at her as she made her work. He really enjoyed the rest of the day. She sometimes was able to ignore him but most of the time she couldn't.

When Aki finished she heard Sasuke calling her from the living room. 'Did I forget to clean something?' Aki thought as she went to see what Sasuke wanted. 'His parents will be mad at him for skipping school today.'

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

The appealing Uchiha got up from the sofa and mentioned her to come close. She did what he gestured and suddenly his attractive hot lips were locked with hers. She was stupefied by his act. 'What tha Hell' Aki thought as he forced his tongue on her mouth. She moaned at that action unintentional. Sasuke encircled an arm around her waist and encaged her against his body. Then she returned the kiss. Despite knowing she didn't responded at first Sasuke kept kissing her not bothering to break the kiss and ask if everything was okay.

They kept kissing for a good moment. Then he broke the kiss and asked her: "Come Aki-chan. Let's go to my room". Aki was shocked. Her love was with the intention to make love with her. At first she thought it was wrong but she nodded. She wanted this so much as him.

**

* * *

**

At Sasuke's room

Sasuke took Aki to his room and they started to make out. An extremely _hot_ make out. By the time they were lying on the bed with just underwear. Aki started to think it was too much spontaneous. Sasuke noted this and started to rub his body and whispering sweet things at her hear making her grow hotter and wet. She just gave in at his and her own mind pleas.

"Are you virgin Aki-_chan_?" Sasuke asked huskily against her flushed lips, making his hot breathe sending shivers all around her body as he brushed some strains of curly hair from her flushed face.

"….Y-yes." Aki responded as she caressed his cheek. Sasuke just smiled. 'Wait Sasuke SMILED?' Wow. Aki stared at him surprised. "Something wrong?"

"You look so beautiful when you smile." Aki whispered kissing his lips. He smiled again and kissed her. "May we start?" he asked gently licking the corner of her lips. Aki looked at him hesitantly but then nodded slowly.

Sasuke kissed her neck and the zones that he marked her. Including her soft spot. His hands travelled her beautiful form. She arched her back each time he does that. He slowly got up and unclipped her bra and took off her panties. Leaving her bare to his delicious deadly onyx eyes. She noted his hard desire throw his boxers. Kissing her mouth and nibbling her breasts, moans and gasps escaped her mouth. "Hummm…Sa-Sasu….ke….God"

Chuckling Sasuke rubbed his covered member against her sex, making his boxers get wet. Aki grabbed his hair gently as his hand pinched her nipples roughly and his tongue once again possessed her. Tired Sasuke got up and observed her again excitedly. Both of their breath was racing quickly. Sasuke took off is boxers making his hard and large member jumping widely. Aki started at him wide eyes as he just smirked and breathe: "Don´t worry..Aki-chan. I promise that I will be careful. And…it will fit." He lowered himself rubbing his tip against her nub. Making a low moan leave her lips. Sasuke kept doing that repetitively as he inserted kisses.

He was so hard and she was making him lose control. Tired of teasing he stopped kissing her and locked eyes with her. "Relax. It will hurt but like I promised I will be careful."

"Sasuke-kun." Aki whispered as she took his left hand and placed on her face stroking her sweetly. "Can you kiss me when you do it?"

"All for you…Aki." Sasuke said making her beautiful face giving him a genuine smile. Interlacing their hands together and his lips on her Sasuke entered her slowly in her. As tears escaped her eyes. Sasuke stopped and broke the kiss asking: "Shhh…relax."

"I-It hurts." She sobbed as she pressed her face on his neck, wetting him from her salty tears. "Do you wish me to stop?" Sasuke asked as he massaged her tight kissing her neck. 'He's so sweet.' "No. Keep going. " Aki said as she layed completely on the bed. Sasuke started with a slow pace letting her adjust his side. As she whimpered and grabbed the bed sheets. Kissing her lips Sasuke pulled a bit and entered again making her gasp broking the kiss as she turned her face to her right side with her eyes closing firmly as he continued and stared at her face.

The time passed and the pain was weak but kept there and a new sensation grew up. Sasuke were no longer going slowly. Now he was with a quick rhythm. Her moans and gasps of pain and pleasure were too good to belong to a human being. His grunts were extremely tempting. Their bodies were their favorite instrument of music.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke…OH GOD Sasuke." She moaned as he thrusted in her deeply and hard. "Please Sasuke g-go deeper." Hearing this he went deeper. "D-deeper e-enough?" he asked between groans and moans. "Y-yes….k-keep hitting that s-spot." Aki said as she scratched his back like a wild cat.

Panting hard, the bed knocking against the wall, moans, grunts, gasps and their bodies covered with sweat. The two lovers were starting to get near the climax. Thrusting hard and accelerating his pace, he buried his face on the nape of her neck as she whimpered with pure pleasure. Finally they climaxed at the same time. Sasuke gave his satisfaction on releasing himself inside of her as the same he said:"_I love you_".

She was so happy.

Pulling out of her Sasuke layed next to her with his forearm covering his eyes. Aki looked at him and said: "I love you too." He looked at her and pulled her to his chest. Caressing her damp hair.

Sasuke and Aki started to date in the same day. Aki made the pregnancy test and she wasn't pregnant. His parents were happy about their relationship but Itachi wasn't. But she didn't care. They were happy and that was the only thing who matter. They're dating about 3 months and they always made love very often. Their relationship was extremely strong.

Aki was waiting for Sasuke on their usual coffee table on the commercial. He always had important things to treat before meet her. She called to his cell phone but remembered that he always turns him off. Tired she paid her coffee and cake and decided to send him a message telling him that she was waiting for him at his house. When he turns the phone on he would see her message. Since she kept working for his parents and she was his girlfriend she had a key.

**

* * *

**

At Sasuke's house

Arriving at his house when she entered she heard loud moans and grunts. One day when she waited for Sasuke she saw unintentionally Itachi having sex with a girl. That image never left her mind. But that grunts were extremely familiar and they came from Sasuke's room. With soundless paces Aki went to Sasuke's room opened the door slowly and what she saw broke her heart into pieces. She saw Sasuke making love with a girl. And he was telling her: _"I love you." _While he thrusted into her harder. Tears escaping from her eyes she involuntary gave too much steps and when the girl saw her she screamed: "UHG GET OUT." Sasuke left her neck and his eyes wided looking at his suppose 'girlfriend' who was looking at him. Crying with clenched teeth.

"DID YOU HEAR ME"? The girl asked angry knowing she was the cause of Sasuke stopped from fucking her. Aki looked at the girl and then looked at the ground, turned around and runned uncontrollably. She could hear Sasuke calling her and the girl whining tell him to leave her alone and keep doing what they were doing.

"_WAIT AKI._" Sasuke's voice echoed from his house. But Aki was already gone. She truly runned really fast. She wanted to run and never stop. It looked like she was running forever and then she bumped into someone. And that person was Sakura and she was accompanied by Ino. They were her class mates. They looked at her crying and hurt form and all Sakura said was: "Sasuke played with you too?" Aki just stared at them wide eyes. Ino hugged Aki and said: "He played with us as well. And more other girls." Finally Aki understood. Every time he said that he had important business to take care he _**was**_ actually betraying her. Aki cried in Ino's arms and Sakura came and panted her back saying: "You're not alone. We are here. When we discovered that we decided to become friends again and forget Sasuke. He's just a player. That's because Itachi never liked his supposes girlfriends."

Sobbing Aki asked: "W-why didn´t an-nyone info-ormed me?" There were a pause before Ino speak. "Because if we had to you would think it was fan girls jealous." Ino lifted her chin and wimped her tears and whispered:"He also warned us and everyone to not tell you."

"W-w-why?" They looked at each other and they motion with their heads as no. Aki was extremely hurt, confused and angry. Angry because he played with her feelings, took her virginity, assumed a cute identity just to catch her, he played with lots of girls…and she was no exception. She hated him. She hated…**herself.**

"Come on." Sakura said grabbing her bags heading to her car. "W-where?" Aki asked as she took Ino's sheet to clean her tears. "We always fell good shopping. And I bet you'll too. We gained this addiction when…you know." Sakura said as she gave her a sympathetic smile. Ino passed by her and smiled too waving for her to come. Aki looked at her class mates and saw they were not so bad. They understand each other. They all passed the same thing. "I saw a pair of pink sandals in the store that remembered of you Aki." Sakura said closing her eyes smiling and pointing her thumb to herself.

"Huh. Pink? What´s wrong with you Forehead? Purple is better." stated Ino as Sakura glared at her now best friend and replied: "Purple Ino-pig? You have a terrible taste for fashion." Sakura shouted as they started arguing with each other. 'Some things will never change' Aki thought as she left a small laugh escape from her lips. Sakura and Ino stopped arguing, looked at her and they started to laugh too.

"I think green it´s a better colour for me." Aki said with a small smile. They just laughed again. "Let's go." Ino said happy as the three of them headed to Sakura's car. As the car started moving Aki saw Sasuke looking at her breathing harshly all sweaty. He lifted his hand motion to them to stop the car and said something but she couldn't hear. She wasn´t interested either. Aki turned her head to the other side and Sakura understood that and drove to the commercial. Aki saw Sasuke's figure from the car's mirror become small until he disappeared completely. '_That were the last nights we spended together.__'_

**

* * *

**

Sasuke Pov

When I saw Aki's sad face and when she disappeared from the distance I felt my heart twist painfully as the only words that came out from my mouth was:"_**What have I done?"**_

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the distance were Aki and his ex-girlfriends disappeared and in his mind he said with determination: _**'I want you back…..Aki'.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Note from The Puppet Master 19:

I hoped that you liked this Oneshot. When I finished i felt so bad for Aki. But hey at least she's not alone.

Com Amor

The Puppet Master 19


	2. Itachi Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha One shot

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

The Puppet Master 19 -.-

**

* * *

**

Title

: The Perfect nightmare

**Info**

Name: Dasha Kistna

Age: 17

Gray: 11

Personality: intelligent, sweet, kind, shy, conservative

Looks like: Long black hair, green emerald eyes, she uses black glasses and is a bit nerd

Likes: Read, drawing, take long walks, school, chess and sunny days

Dislikes: being mocked, be treated like a nerd and cheerleaders

Crush/ Boyfriend: Itachi Uchiha

Best friends: Mikazu and Shiryo

Outfit: She wores the Konoha uniform, a green ribbon matching her eyes and black glasses that makes her look like a true nerd. She has the habit to pull them up like Kabuto.

**

* * *

**

Story starts

Dasha Pov

Here I am. Looking at the most hot guy in Konoha High….Uchiha Itachi. The captain of the football team. Loved by girls, gays and envied by boys. *sighs* He's the perfect nightmare. "Dasha are you hearing me?" asked Pein-sensei as all the class stared at me whispering between them. "O-Oh y-yes s-sensei." I said with my face with a pure red. Itachi was looking at me too that even turned my face more red if that can be possible.

"If you are answer the question _then_." Said Makita the most popular girl mocking me. She's so pretty all the boys want her….and….i'm…..*sighs*. "The first Portugal king was D. Afonso Henriques." I answered and Pein-sensei gave me a small smile and I heard the rest of my classmates calling me with a mock tone "_Nerd_". I looked at my table sadly. It was always me that they chose to make fun of. The bell rang and everyone left I saw Itachi being mobbed by fan girls and his friend Kisame asking him if he would like to go to his house to play some video games. Kisame is cool and mature guy. He defended me once at the cafeteria when some guys put some powder at my drink and that put my mouth and teeth black. Sighing deeply I went outside meeting my friends.

* * *

As I arrived there I saw my friend Mikazu talking with Shiryu about the Harry Potter's meeting. Is where the fans dress like the fictional characters. They always had the habit to pretend that school sometimes is the Harry Potter world. Making everyone laugh at us.

"Hey guys" I greeted as they looked at me and replied with a smile. "So how was your class today?" asked Mikazu. I looked at him and said "The usual."

"Don't worry Dasha. When we finish school we will be last one who will laugh in their faces." Said Shiryu. I looked at him and smiled. The girls call him beaver because of his teeth and Mikazu puke boy because he vomited at the gym.

"_The first Portugal King was Henriques_" I heard Makita and her friends mocking me gesturing with their fingers an L letter in their foreheads laughing loudly "_Looosers_".

Mikazu looked at them and said angry "Well at least she's not dummy like all of you and she doesn't need silicone." Shiryu nodded and screamed "YEAH. OGRES"

"WHAT?" they all screamed. I was looking at them shocked. Now I will suffer more. "RUN." Mikazu said as they came after us and we went to separate ways. As I runned I could hear them screaming "YOU BITCH COME HERE." I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into someone and I falled into the ground as my glasses jumped from my face. "Oh look the nerd falled." I heard a boy's voice. "Is this yours?" he asked as I head his foot pressing against my glasses "S-stop I can't see without my glasses."

"Stop." I heard other voice. A calm voice…..Itachi's voice. "Sorry man. Here"

The first thing I saw was Itachi putting my glasses on my face and then he caressed my cheek. "You're so beautiful" he whispered with a sweet tone. My jaw was dropped and my eyes never left them. I sensed a pull in my arm and was him who helped me getting up. I couldn't former words they were here but were scared. Itachi picked my notebook and grabbed my wrist gently and took me to the class.

"…"

"…."

"I-Itachi" his name left my lips with an apathetic way. I'm really a nerd. He looked at me and smiled waiting for me to continue. I wasn't expecting to anyone hear me. Since every time I speak everyone ignores me. "What is it?" he asked me as a blush appeared in my cheeks. "I humm….Y-you can let go now. T-there people watching."

"I don't care. You?"

"N-no. I d-don't" I said as I looked at the people in the hallway and deadly fan girls. Once we entered class. Nobody was there as I expected. I went to my seat an Itachi seated next to me. He was too close.

We stayed in silence for a moment but he broke the ice. "You're very intelligent Dasha. And cute." The way he told my name it was irresistible. WAIT? WHAT? DID HE CALL ME CUTE?

"I-I….." He chuckled and said again "Why don't you use eye contact? You're very cute and beautiful. Your eyes…..are so gorgeous." This time he whispered. He was leaning close. I wanted to feel his lips against mines. I wanted my first kiss with him. But the nervous took the best of me. I turned my face to the other side. I hoped that he wouldn't hate me. After all he is my crush I was scare to faint. Instead he brushed a strand of my hair from the left side of my face and said "Sorry."

"N-no- Y-You don't h-have to." I said shyly and he kissed my cheek. I couldn't turn redder than I was. I looked at him and smiled making him smile too. "Do want to take a walk after school?" OMG Uchiha Itachi was flirting with me and is asking me to a date. OMG OMG OMG…..

"A-a w-walk?" I stutter. "It's more like a date. Well a friends date. Wanna go?"

"Yes…yes. I-I would love that." I said as my eyes shone with happiness. Then I asked serious "Are you asking me just because you are sorry for me?"

This time he looked confused and said "Well in the beginning i was. But now I just want to know you. True." I could tell that he was telling the truth.

**Regular Pov**

Dasha and Itachi becomed great friends after that date. And as the time passed they transformed into couple. And Dasha was now the most popular girl in school. She doesn't use glasses anymore, she's more opening and doesn't have afraid to talk loud. Mikazu and Shiryu don't want to be friends with her anymore, because they say that the popularity changed her. But she didn't change her habits and way to treat others. So she supposed that they were just jealous and she decided to ignore them as well.

* * *

"I-Itachi stop *gasp* stop" Dasha squirmed under Itachi who was kissing her and feeling each part of her body. When he stopped he looked at her annoyed. They were together about 3 months. "What is this time?"

"…"

"Come on Dasha I'm dying here. _Give it to me_." He said huskily as he licked her throat making her moan slightly. "W-wait *gasp* Itachi." She wined that made Itachi sit annoyed. "Dasha" Itachi started as he looked at her"You don't trust me?"

"I do. But"

"But you don't want it. Isn't that right?"

"No I do. I really do. But i'm scared." He layed ontop of her since she was layed. "Don't be. I promise you that I will be extra careful." He said sweetly kissing he lips. "Don't worry. I love you."

Dasha looked at him hesitantly but nodded. Itachi started with a sweet make out. One by one he took off her vests. Leaving her bare to his black eyes. He spreader her legs letting his eyes study her wet opening. She was blushing madly. He slowly lowered his mouth to her chest playing with her breasts. Then he went to he womanhood tasting her. Making her lips leave sweet and desirable moans.

He got up and removed his clothes. She was looking at his member widely. She imagined that Itachi as big but the reality surpassed her imagination. "_Relax_." He whispered as he caressed her cheek.

He lowered himself and explored her mouth. His member kept brushing against her making her shiver. '_Finally she's going to be mine_' Itachi thought as he licked her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept kissing, nibbling, biting and tasting her with his tongue leaving his saliva all over her body among the hickies.

Breaking the kiss she asked him as she felt his pre-cum on her mount of Venus. "Condom?"

"_Don't worry…. Just trust me_." Honestly Itachi didn't have a condom right there and he couldn't take it anymore. He really wants her. She thought that she didn't have a good body? Wrong she drives him crazy. If any guy at school would see her with bikini they were drooling just to hear her name. "I'm not sur-" Itachi cut her off with a strong kiss as he entered her. She screamed in his mouth. She wasn't expecting for him to enter her without warning. Itachi broke the kiss and whispered as he thrusted slowly "_Sorry_". Dasha turned her head to the right side shutting her eyes biting her lower lip as Itachi kept thrusting into her repeatedly. Tears left her face as his breathing fastened. "_Just_ *groan* _so tight….Just rela_-*groan* _relax_". Dasha whimpered because the pain never left her.

The room was filled with moans, groans and whimpers and in the bed sheets was red circle. For the first time of her life she felt the true pleasure and mixed with pain it was even better. "Faster Itachi *moan* Fast-Faster" she pleaded as he hoisted her legs up to his shoulders thrusting into her hard, deep and fast. They moaned each other's names. Thrust by thrust Itachi and Dasha were almost in the edge. "I-I'm Cumming _Itachi-kun_." Hearing her moan his name made him climax right there as she climaxed as well feeling his seed filing her empty womanhood. Breathing deeply Itachi looked at Dasha still inside of her and whispered "_I love you Dasha._"

She was a beauty huffing for air as she just smiled tiredly. Then he pulled out making her wince with pain and he brought her by the waist as she kissed his chest and whispering as well "_I love you too_." Then they fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later

Dasha was in the toilet seat looking at the pregnancy test thinking in a way to tell Itachi. She trusted him and now? Now she was pregnant. She left the girls bathroom and went to look for Itachi. When she turned the hallway she saw Itachi and Makita making out. He was kissing her with such passion. The way he never kissed her before. Her heart exploded. Her eyes stated to watering. How could he do this to her. Squeezing the pregnancy test she turned around and runned to the school garden. Itachi broke the kiss making Makita wining and he looked at the place that Dasha was. He sensed her perfume. And then he saw Sasori passing and he nodded his head telling that Dasha saw him. Cursing under his breath he left Makita and went after Dasha.

Dasha seated in the fluffy grass crying. Then two hands pressed her shoulders gently. She turned her head and saw Mikazu looking at her sadly. Then she got up and she hugged him.

"We tried to warn you." he said looking at the ground throw her shoulder brushing her beautiful black hair as she cried.

"But you didn't listen to us." Dasha looked at Mikazu as he wimped her tears away. "He's a player. He slept with other girls in your back" When those words left his mouth she cried even more. She gave him all. She gave him her secrets, her virginity, her love and now she was pregnant.

She hugged her friend so tightly that he was afraid that if he let her go she would fall. A couple minutes passed and Mikazu grabbed her chin gently and faced her "_I love you_". Those words froze her. 'He loves me? Does that mean tha-'he cut off her thoughts as he pressed his lips on hers as his right hand grabbed her pregnancy test and squeezed him. Dasha slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. They stayed like that and an extremely enraged Itachi was looking at them with his fists closed making it white. He can't believe it. She is kissing other guy. His eyes showed death.

"_**Dasha**_" he whispered darkly as he walked to their direction with slowly deliberate steps as jealous possessed him.

**

* * *

**

Note from the Puppet Master 19:

Finally I finished Itachi's one shot. I hope you like it.

Com Amor

The Puppet Master 19


	3. Uchiha Madara

By The Puppet Master 19

Madara Long shot

Disclaimer: Naruto…..Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Title**: I'm in love with my son's girlfriend

**Info Character **

Name: Sheva Hudson

Nationality: Australian

Age: 17

Personality: sweet, hot head, cool, can be similar to Sasuke but less distant and cold, kind, comprehensive.

Likes: Bowling, soccer, perfumes, nature, animals, children, music, draw and read.

Dislikes: impolite people, Tennis, Itachi, make up and Sasuke's jealous attacks.

Appearance: Curly light brown hair and green emerald eyes.

Rivals: The usual

Best friends: Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto

Boyfriend: Sasuke Uchiha

**Madara Info:**

Name: Uchiha Madara

Nationality: Japanese

Age: Unknown

Personality: Dark, Cold, Severe, good father, responsible and cocky

Appearance: The same in Anime/Manga. (When he was young)

Likes: Spicy food, his family, loyalty, sake and Family Guy

Dislikes: disloyalty, ignorant people, failures and when people don't give him attention.

Rivals: None

Affiliation: Only son: Sasuke Uchiha

Status: Divorced

**Curiosity**: One night Madara slept with Mikoto Uchiha (They got drunk, so don't ask). She got pregnant and she gave birth to Sasuke. His wife when discovered she divorced. Fugaku Uchiha never spoke with Madara, and his relationship with Mikoto is unstable. Sasuke accepted him as a father and Itachi doesn't care at all.

Note: Fugaku likes and treats Sasuke as a son. But he lives with Madara.

**Sasuke Info:**

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 18

Personality: distant and cold with some people, cool, jealous when the subject is Sheva, a bit cocky and an amazing friend.

Best friends: Uzumaki Naruto, Suigetsu and Juugo

Likes: His girlfriend, family, video games, gym, beach, long walks and motocross.

Dislikes: sweet things, his girlfriend hot head attitude, annoying people, weak people, when guys stares at his girlfriend and Sheva's skirts.

Rivals: Naruto Uzumaki, Neji and Uchiha Itachi

* * *

**Let's just start**:

07:15 am the apartment was serene, and the breakfast was ready. A black haired boy dressed with a black t-shirt saying 'Lick my milk', blue jeans and black sneakers, grabbed a toast and returned to his room while his father were drinking coffee and reading the news. "I'm out. Don't wait for me." He said with his alf eaten toast and his beg plopped on one shoulder. His father just looked throw the edge of his newspaper and said with a thin lifted eyebrow "Don't wait for you? What ar-"

Looking annoyed "I'm eighteen."

Casually "And?"

"That means. I have impendency." He said while gazing his father

"So?"

"*sighs* I'm going to Naruto's house."

Looking back to the newspaper and drinking coffee "That's better."

Rolling his eyes, his father interrupted him not leaving the journal "Don't roll your eyes at me Sasuke." Sasuke looked at his father and said nothing. "I aspect you to come home at 18:17" The black haired boy adverted his eyes to the blue sky that was invaded with some fluffy clouds. Murmuring not looking at his father he said "After I leave Naruto's house…I'm going to Sheva's lair." That cautch his interest. Folding his newspaper, the man looked at his son, waiting for him to give him attention. Sasuke didn't give him that pleasure. The young Uchiha new that he was pushing his luck.

Darkly "Sasuke." Still not looking, the man got up and his son's cellphone started to ring. The man stopped his tracks as his son answered the phone. "Hi baby. Where are you?"

"_Hey love. I'm cool"_

"_Did you call Naruto? More important are you pick me up?"_

"No. Of course I will pick you up."

"_I will help Temari with her project. I will take a while."_

"Sure. But…..Oh you mean….."

"_I will meet you after I'm done."_

"Is that it?"

"_You need to buy more. I won't do it without protection."_

"Yes. But I thought. But I left some of them in your house. Maybe your brother stolen."

"_Oh yeah. Like my brother would steal yours."_

"I left them inside a little box; you have in your room."

"_Doesn't matter. Strawberry?"_

"But strawberry flavor is your favorite. I prefer vanilla."

"_Fine. Bu-"_

"What are you wearing?"

"_A baby blue blouse and a black skirt."_

Serious and jealous voice "Take that off. I don't want to you use it."

"_No. Sasuke you can't control the way I dress. After all the skirt just shows my legs and I use shorts underneath."_

"Sheva I'm serious."

"_Me too."_

"Do you want to have this conversation now? I'm your damn boyfriend."

"_And I'm your damn girlfriend and not a doll."_

"You ca-" His father grabbed the phone and placed it at his ear as his son, started to calm down. The man heard a nice vocabulary from the girl. Even when things are out of control, that girl could stay polite in situations like this.

"Hello Sheva."

"_Oh…..errr. Hello Madara-san. H-How are you?"_

"I'm fine thank you. And you?"

"_Fine I guess."_

"Good to know. Forgive my son's behave. You know how he is."

"_Tell me about it. Err Madara-san?"_

"_Yes Sheva?"_

"_Hummm…Did you….Never mind."_

"No go ahead."

"_Nothing really."_

"I hav-"

Taking his cellphone back to him Sasuke replied more calm. "I will pick you up."

"_Sasuke that's rude. I was talking with your father."_ He won the day. That really pisses her off. "Love you"

"_Sasuke wai_-" Sasuke hang up the phone, placing it in his pocket.

Arms crossed the tall man said with a displeasure voice "You're spending too much time with Suigetsu."

"….."

"Hn. See you later." And with that the black haired young Uchiha left the house. Madara looked throw the window, gazing the cars passing and buzzing in the road. He actually was enjoying talking with Sheva. She's a nice girl.

**

* * *

**

School

The bell rang and students were heading to their classrooms. Walking with his arm around his girlfriend shoulders, Sasuke were speaking casually, giving some glares at the boys who passed them. They resolved that situation early. To his displeasure Sheva kept her skirt. Maybe he should get rid of her's skirts. Yeah her body it's for him to rest his gazes. "I didn't like the scene you made in front of your father." Sheva commented as Sasuke opened the classroom door. As she entered he slapped her butt, making the girl release a soft squeak. "Still talking about it?"

She gave him a dirty look as he smirked.

"Ok youth students. The brain also needs youth." Guy the gym teacher said and showed his usual white teeth and pose "Let's do a worksheet."

Bored the class complained."Awww"

"Yes. Guy sensei. This is youth"

"Very nice my youthful student. You have youth in your veins."

"I will write youth in every line. And I bet I will get an A+" Naruto whispered as Shikamaru smirked.

"Let's start."

Two students entered the classroom panting and greeted their teacher. "Good Morning"

"Good youth for you two. And now sit."

"Yes Guy-sensei"

The day was passed normally to Madara. He took some days off, his company. Pein is a good vice-president. Today he would rest. Sasuke wasn't at home so he could do whatever he wants. Truly he just wanted some sleep. Work leads his life. In these days it's hard to find a fine woman who isn't interested in money and not obsess. The last females he had, all of them were like that. Turning his cellphone off, Madara laid in the couch and the exhaustion took the best of him.

**

* * *

**

After the school

"*Sigh* finally the day is over." Tenten commented relived. Her friends giggled and Sheva gave long sweet kiss to Sasuke before head to Temari's house."I will meet you after the project."

Locking eyes with her the young Uchiha said "Don't take too long." Embracing and kissing the couple broke apart and headed to different ways.

"Tsch. Show off. Just because he has a girlfriend, he has all the fun."

"Shut up Naruto. You're jealous." Kiba retorted as the blond whiskered boy turned his head to another direction and denied "Pff. No I'm not."

Approaching the boy's Sasuke replied "Don't tell me that he stared that again." Kiba nodded and Sasuke shocked his head. "Show off."

"They have a two years of relationship, without broke." Kiba commented as Naruto suddenly becomed tensed. Like a four years boy who lost his candy. "And then I am the emo boy huh?" Sasuke said as Naruto glared at him. "Isn't my fault that you don't have a girlfriend"

"Shut up. Emo King."

"Hn. Emo prince."

"…rrrrr" Naruto grumbled as Kiba snorted and Sasuke smirked, knowing that he pissed the blond boy before they heading to their destination.

"But isn't supposed to be"

"*Sigh* Yes Temari indeed." Sheva replied as the blond girl started to do copy paste, the project development. "I advise you to not do that."

"Whatever. The teacher will not note it" Temari said with her eyes glued on the laptop.

Sheva said as she flipped some magazines pages "We'll see."

"*Sigh* Fine. Let's research in books." The blond haired girl said leaving her laptop.

With a smug smirk "That's better."

The day passed quickly. Temari got her project done and now Sheva was heading to Naruto's house since Sasuke didn't answered the phone. "Please dear God, don't let Naruto enter in Emo-state again." Sheva mumbled waiting for the bus.

XX…^0^…XX

Knocking the door several times, Sheva didn't heard a sound. "Maybe they went to another place. But Sasuke would not leave me here." Sheva commented as Naruto's neighbor appeared from his door "Helllooo beautiful. How are you?"

"*Squeak* Oh…eheh *nervous laugh* Hey?"

Seductive smirk"….."

"Errr….Bye" The girl stormed out. "CALL ME" She heard his voice. "*Relived sigh* that was close."

Wimping her forehead "Now where to go?"

"….."

"Oh I know where."

**

* * *

**

Some random sport park

"Men. This is so cool." Naruto commented. "Let's play." Kiba shouted.

"I need to meet Sheva." Sasuke said with his hands on his pockets. "Aw come on Sasuke. I bet that she will understand. After all Naruto is relaxed now. You heard her saying that Naruto's problem needs to be resolved."

"My phone died. She will think that I'm mad or I'm with some girl." Sasuke said while seeing Naruto with a paintball pistol. "HEY GUYS COME ON." Naruto shouted approaching the boys.

"Well she sure will think that you're mad. But she will not think that you're with some girl. She trusts you." Kiba said smirking evilly.

Sasuke looked at kiba and glared. He wished that Sheva would be jealous."Shut up Dobe."

"Huh. Did you said something Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked confused.

"*Sigh* Nothing Dobe."

"Here send her a message from my cellphone." Kiba said as Sasuke started to write. Picking in Sasuke's shoulder Naruto said with a mischievous smirk making Sasuke wince."No sex for you."

Tired Sasuke grabbed his paintball pistol while Kiba's cellphone fell and brooked into pieces as Naruto started to run and scream like crazy. "Oh. Fuck. SASUKE YOU BROKE MY CELLPHONE." Kiba screamed and started to chase Sasuke with his pistol as well.

Knocking the door Sheva waited. After a good 5 minutes the door opened. "Oh…ehehe.. Sorry Madara-san." The man looked bored and then normal. "Nice to see you Sheva-chan. Please come in." Sheva entered the apartment and waited for the man to close the door. "Make yourself at home" The girl placed her school bag on one sofa and seated in the other. "What can I help you?" the man asked with a little grumpiness in his voice. "I'm sorry to disturb you." Sheva apologized as the man gave her a tiny reassuring smile "That's okay. Don't worry."

Sheva started at the men for a while as he loosened his tie and asked her "Is something wrong?"

Knowing what she was doing, she adverted her gaze to another direction and replied blushing "N-nothing. I was just wonder how o-. Humm nothing at all."

"You can tell me." He said causally. "It's not polite ask."

"Just shock it off and ask."

"I was wonder how old are you! It's a mystery."

Smirking and closing his eyes, before reopen them he answered "Well I intend to keep that way. But why such curiosity?"

"It's you're so young. You can pass by Sasuke's older brother or something like that." Chuckling the man rose and told her "Thank you Sheva-chan."

The girl nodded and he motioned her to come with him. "Are you hungry?"

"No. but thank you for asking."

"Hn." That made her remember why she was here, but then again his attractive voice spoke, not giving time for her to ask for his son " Would you like a cup of coffee?" That distract her a lot. "I would be pleased." He smirked and started to prepare their coffee as the girl seated in the table.

X….^o^….X

A great time they passed together. They spoke about several subjects like school, work, trips, vacations, relationships but then…then the subject touched sexuality. Well it was more like a quiz in her opinion. "Do you two use protection?" That made her blush madly. "Hummm…errrr…Y-Ye-Yeah." She stutter as he chuckled. "You don't have to be embarrassed. This is perfectly normal. I'm assuming the mother's roll."

Laughing slightly the light haired brown girl said "That's true. If I catch Mikoto-san, she would probably ask the same."

"I just don't want to be grandfather. Not yet"

Laughs and chuckles filled the air. "I didn't asked. Why did you come here? Did you and Sasuke fight?"

"No. I just don't know where he is." She replied simply. "But I'm having a great time."

Madara quirked and thin eyebrow and asked "Are you?"

She nodded with a warming smile.

**Madara's Pov**

When someone knocked at my door, I was extremely grumpy. And I started to regret heading to door. But know i regret nothing. Sheva's company is nice. I like to talk with her. Any person can have a casually conversation with her without getting bored. Honestly I'm a bad man. She's 17 years-old and I feel attracted to her. And that skirt isn't helping at all. I'm a responsible man that's why I didn't make any move. I can lead my conscious very well. Not to say that she's my son's girlfriend and…..i fell for her in those two years.

I can't…..I just can't. She sees me like a father. Seriously I don't have any perv thoughts. I just have simple man's desires. Nothing more.

I risk saying that I'm in love with my son's girlfriend. I know the consequences. And I will not push my luck on that.

**Normal Pov**

Despite that Madara battling with himself, he was listening to her. The girl didn't suspected anything. Truly she was thinking the same thing as he. But she loves Sasuke, and this man….is so fucking alluring. They talked for a good while until she suggested without any second intentions, to watch a movie. He approved and they went to the living room. Sitting on the couch Sheva commented about the movie, while Madara nodded and seated himself next to her. 'God damn. He smells so good.' Sheva said in her mind while gazing the black haired man, relaxed.

Looking to the corner of his eye Madara thought 'This is interesting.' "What's wrong?"

Snapping she asked confused "Wha-what? Huh?"

"You were staring at me." He replied with a knowing smirk. "Huh? No I wasn't." Just like a little girl. "*chuckle* yes. You were."

Pretending to be offended "Ahh?"

"*Chuckle*" They watched the movie, together, giving some glances to each other casually. 'Don't look…don't look. *Sigh* He's my boyfriend's father'

'Control…control. She's my son's girlfriend.'

"This time is you, who are staring at me." That cautch his guard down. "What?"

"Are you seducing me?" She asked lifting an eyebrow at him. When her own words sink in she gasped while placing a hand on her mouth with wide eyes, looking at an amused man. She blushed madly as he heard him chuckle. She was about to apologize, for what she said but he interrupted with a low glamour whisper as leaning in "_Well. It depends. Are you willing to play that task? " _

Stunned she was. Is her father-in-law seducing her? Okay now the things becomed weird. "I….aaaa….mmm…I" No words were formed. Madara kept lead in as the girl was now layed on the sofa. "_So are you?"_ He asked again, caressing her cheek with his thump. Her breathing was raced. Is he playing a prank on her? No he wasn't. From the proximity of his face, she could tell that he was serious. If she was willing, Madara would give in. He sure is a responsible man, and respects people and the young generation. But he truly likes this girl. Where was she, when he had her age?

Eyes locked Madara stared at her for a while and then she whispered "I….I don't know." He retreated and she sat up. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he spoke, looking at her eyes "I'm sorry Sheva. I don't know what's wrong with me." She looked at the ground and ignoring the TV's screams Sheva said "I…Am the guilty one. It was me who started."

Madara said nothing for a while. Sheva continued "I shouldn't ask that." Looking at her with his elbows resting on his knees, Madara said smoothly. "And I shouldn't tried to seduce you."

"*Gasp* so you were trying to seduce me. I knew it." She said confident. Madara chuckled and nodded. "You look cute when you smile." Blushing she turned her face to the left side while gazing him with her beautiful green eyes. Getting up Madara headed to the kitchen. Sheva looked at her lap, battling with herself. 'I can't. I can't betray Sasuke. RRRR why is this so hard?'.

'Stupid….Very stupid. If someone finds this. My reputation and the Akatsuki will be destroyed, also Sasuke's relationship.' Madara thought while drinking a glass, of water. Returning to the living room, he saw that Sheva was deeply in thought. He regarded her for a moment. He seat next to her, snapping her from her thoughts. The girl kept her eyes on him. About apologize Sheva jumped to his lap, and kissed him feverishly. He didn't waste any time. He responded her immediately. Encircling his both strong arms around her, Madara rolled them over, so he could be ontop of her. Gasps and grunts were in the air. Their clothes and hair were messy. The hot atmosphere burned their eyes. Plugging his tongue inside her mouth, Madara groaned as he grabbed her legs and spread them for him, while rubbing his lower part against hers.

A shirt, a blouse rested on the floor. The quick and smooth movements they made was incredible. It was like they planned this a long time ago. Grabbing the aroused young girl, Madara placed her in his lap. Burring his face on her breast while unclipping her bra. They had a perfect shape, for her age. Sheva kept grinding her body against him as he played with her magnificent form. They never felt so livid. Grabbing her hips he, helped her as her hands travelled to his waist, ready to lose his belt.

Tired of this Madara changed positions. He undressed them both. His body weight aroused her even more, because she could feel his tip at her wet entering. Stroking his member against hers, Madara was out of control. He wanted to take her now, before she regret it. Sheva on the other side was expectant. Afraid that he would regret and stop. After a good teasing, Madara entered making the girl gasp in pain/pleasure. He was bigger than Sasuke that was for sure. He pounded into her mercilessly. She moaned, grunted and screamed in ecstasy. The black haired man gritted his teeth, thrusting even deeper. She wasn't virgin, but for him, it was. She made sex with Sasuke several times. In fact it was with him that she lost her virginity. She was tight, against him. He slammed into her as she moaned. Encircling his arms underneath her Madara lifted her up, and thrusted deeper, harder and with a determinate pace never leaving her lips. With her arms around his neck, they kissed passionately. Still inside her Madara went to his room, closing the door with his feet, with such hurry the door stayed cracked open.

The house filled with moans and grunts were the new sensation. Their minds were turned off. They just wanted to feel relived, loved and that desire to calm down. "*Gasp* M-MADARA…PLEASE HARDER. HUH". He obliged her pleads. She sure will be sore tomorrow. "HUMMM*Gasp* L-Like that." She grunted as he marked his teeth on her skin, leaving love bites all over her.

* * *

Entering the house, the young Uchiha heard the moans and grunts. He was tired. Sheva wasn't at home, and he thought that she's upset. But…..wait a second. He knows those moans. A simple object cautch his interest. Sheva's bag. He didn't noted Sheva's and his father's clothes, laid on the ground. His eyes followed the light coming from his father's room. He prayed to God, to not be who he was thinking. He grabbed Sheva's bag and so slowly went to his father's room. And then his heart feel. Who says that a man doesn't have heart? Who says that man can cry? Sasuke sure did. His eyes were filled with pure **hatred**, as he saw his _own_ father thrusting into his _own_ girlfriend. She never moaned like that with him. She never looked self-satisfied, with him. She was enjoying it. His father looked like he discovered the pleasure now.

"HUH…HUH…M-MADARA"

"*Grunts*"

"*Moans*"

"*Grunts*"

"*Moans*"

His breathing started to increase and his eyes…..showed **wrath** as he placed his left hand on the door, giving a little push opening smoothly. The lovers didn't noticed Sasuke standing there….focused on them…as they kept what they were doing.

Such _**Pain**_…..

Such _**Hatred**_….

Such_**…. Betrayal**_

**

* * *

**

Note from the Puppet Master 19:

The Uchihas are my favorite's characters. I'm sorry if I didn't put Itachi. I just wanted to finish this, before returning to my stories. Lots of test…*sighs*lots of tests.

Com Amor

The Puppet Master 19


	4. Haruno Sakura

The Puppet Master 19

**Music f the moment**: Impossible by Shontelle

Longshot

**Disclaimer**: ….Kishimoto

* * *

**Warning**: This is a bit different. Sasuke here doesn't want to destroy Konoha. Okay?

**Title**: Married with an Uchiha

**Character**: Sakura Haruno = Sakura Uchiha

* * *

**Note: **Sasuke killed his brother and he came back to Konoha. Years passed and he's married to Sakura, now. He didn't start to restore the clan, but Sakura mentioned. So yesterday they argued, and now Sakura is shopping.

XXXX ^0^ **Start **^0^XXXX

Walking throw the streets of Konoha. A fine pink haired woman carried a bag full of food. People passed her and greeted. She received some glares from fan girls and woman's, but she just ignored.

"Oi Sakura-san!" she heard someone calling her. "Oh, hey Lee! How are you?" Lee now a fine young man smiled at her. "Good. You?" Sakura giggled as he stared at her. "Lee?"

"I never stopped, from loving you!" he said taking a step forward. She stepped back said while rubbing her ring that held a big ruby on it "Lee! I'm married now. And I love Sasuke!"

"…."

"Lee?" Retreating he looked at the ground. "I see!"

"Lee, you have to understand-!"

"Good bye, Sakura!" then he turned around and left. Sakura knew what he felt for her. Naruto moved on. He becomed the new Hokage, and he's having a great life too.

Starting to walk Sakura smiled. Ino never spoke to her since her marriage. Jealously. She said that she one day would regret it, for marry him. Entering her house Sakura placed her shopping on the kitchen along with the keys. She expected that Sasuke would be laid on the couch resting. But he wasn't. Yesterday they argued. And it wasn't a dispute that drifted to the good side. She's tired when he comes late and exhausted, she's tired when he's on a missions. She wants him here, beside her. Now it's rare, but each time they fight they always end up in bed. It's normal when a couple fights and after a good night of sex, they are good. But with Sasuke it's different. They always stay in the same situation.

"Train!" she said while starting to prepare the dinner. Tonight she will prepare his favorite food. She wants everything okay with him. "I'm a strong woman, I can handle it!"

* * *

**Training fields**

Sparkles scratched the training fields. It's resembles fireworks.

"You!" Lee said while Sasuke landed with a back flip. "Hn."

"You shouldn't have married her!" Lee said while assuming his fighting stance. "…"

"You-!" he stopped when he looked straight in to Sasuke's sharingan. 'Tsk, where I had my head?' Lee cursed.

"Hn, so stupid. You shouldn't have acted with your emotions!"

A soft breeze

"I have more important intends to do! Until there!" Lee's screams were heard as Sasuke placed one of his worst genjutsu's. He hated when he wastes time. As he shadow covered Lee's body, Sasuke dressed his shirt and disappeared.

XXXX ^0^ **…**^0^XXXX

The time passed quickly. Naruto as usual was dinning at Ichiraku's. Kakashi was with him along with Ino, Yamato, Sai and Tenten. "Gaaaa. Ramen should be served quickly to the Hokage. "

"Naruto!" Kakashi sighed. "What? Konoha could be in a great dangerous, and I need strength, to protect the village and you!" He said as his eyes focused on the ramens bowls. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You're always eating ramen Naruto; you need to eat more vegetables." A voice was heard accompanied with a child giggles. "Oh, hello Kurenai-sensei!" her child resembled Asuma a lot. As she placed the kid on the ground Naruto opened his arms "Come here champion. AHHH" he received kick as a greeting. The little boy (I don't know if it's a he or a she), and he runned to Ino, who placed him on her lap. "So cute!"

"So terrible" Naruto mumbled. "I'm the Hokage, I demand-! HUUUU ramen" the he started to eat. "Did anyone here, saw Lee?"

"No. Maybe he's on a mission!" they looked at Naruto who ignored them. "Maybe." Sai said while drawing a very fat Naruto with lots and lots of ramen bawls, some empty and others full.

* * *

**Uchiha's house**

A table, two candles on the middle, two plates, champagne, food and a very concerned wife waiting for her husband. "Where is he?" she asked, dressed with a thin black dress, a flower on her pink hair and cherries perfume completed her. Tired Sakura sighed and blowed the candles. Tomorrow she will talk to him.

The morning finally came. Entering the house Sasuke saw the table. The residence was silent, that means that Sakura was still sleeping. Tossing his keys to the table he went to his room. Entering his bedroom, Sakura's back was facing him. Unbuttoning his belt he went to the bathroom. "Where were you last night?" she asked as he closed the door. Getting up Sakura tried to open the door, just to find it locked. Knocking she called "Sasuke?" Knock knock "Sasuke?"

Shower sound

"*Sigh* I'm going to shop!" Since she becomed an Uchiha she's always shopping. She sometimes goes out to missions, but she wanted to stay close to her husband. Dressing herself she left the house.

"Morning, Uchiha-san!"People greeted as her mind was clouded in her marriage with Sasuke. Sakura couldn't understand. She made her dream come true. Well just a part of him. The only piece was missing was the babies.

Entering a store she was greeted by Tenten. "Hey, Sakura!"

"Hello! Tenten. How's the business?"

"We're having more clients, lately!" Tenten said smiling, and then she asked "Oh, did you see Lee?"

"No. Why?"

"We didn't saw him! Guy-sensei is on a mission. He always eats in Ichiraku, since Naruto passed him that fever." Looking to the side Sakura thought that she maybe offended Lee. "Maybe he's taking some time to him!" she assured.

"Yesterday we "had" an inoffensive argue!"

"Oh." Tenten stayed quiet, she new that Lee recently is too much emotion, to deal with. "So what can I help you today?"

Smiling Sakura inspected the new kunais. "I wasn't some of these and – Oh that katana! Sasuke will love it!" Tenten picked the blades and said while showing them to Sakura Uchiha "Good taste! He sure will love it!"

"How much!"

"For you, I will make a special price!"

* * *

**Naruto's office**

"Naruto can you please stop, to look for my cousin's butt?" Neji said with an anime vein. Naruto looked at Neji and blushed, Hinata fainted. "*Sigh* Naruto, I believe you-! OHHHHHH" Kakashi praised Naruto's book!

Waving the book on Kakashi's face Naruto smiled evilly "You want this, don't you?"

"YES, YES, YES!" Tossing the material throw the window Kakashi jumped like a dog. "Hehe."

"Naruto, are you going to see Sai's exposition?" Neji asked. "Huh? What exposition?"

"Where were ou last night?" he slammed his palm on his forehead. "It's Naruto, Neji!" Kiba said while Naruto glared "It's Hokage-SAMA" the others smirked as Naruto fumed.

* * *

Caring the blades Sakura headed home. "Sasuke!" she called as she received an answer. "Sasuke?" she peeked all over the big mansion. Sighed deeply she layed on the couch. "I need to do missions!"

Getting up she went to her bedroom and picked a dark red dress, almost identical when she was genin. She looked to her friend's picture and her eyes stayed on a purple haired young girl. She had blue ocean eyes and a cute smile. "She didn't have lucky." Sakura commented. She couldn't believe that a teenager like her was mother already. "Her sons and daughters are so cute! I think that she needs a hand!" Then Sakura stormed out the house.

Walking peacefully Sakura pushed the small gate, from her friend's house. The door was open so she pushed the door. Entering she called as her eyes checked the small living room. A few toys rested on the floor. She smiled imaging her future babies.

"*Moan*" Sakura's head snapped to the moan direction. A small blush came to her face. People usual say that the father of her children always comes to her and then leaves. They have such a bad tongue. 'They just need to have a subject to talk!' Sakura thought as her blush deepened hearing the bed knocking against the wall, as a few pictures wobbled.

No one ever saw his face, so as curiosity took the best of her she went to a sneak peek. 'I can't believe, I'm doing this!' Her face was pure red. Step by step she had the careful to not make a sound. Once in front of the bedroom, she peeked. But the only thing she saw was the mysterious man's back being scratched by her nails. He was all marked and, he had a good back.

Wanting to see more she heard a low and hungry "*Grunt*"

Opening the door her eyes started to water.

Sasuke.

Her eyes stayed on him as he thrusted deeply, while kissing her lips. Plopping his tongue on her mouth claiming her moans and tired gasps. "Sasuke?" her voice trammeled. Seeing Sakura standing there the purple haired teen, pushed Sasuke off her. Much for his displeasure.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and glared while panting heavily, all sweaty. Why did she interrupt him? It was very hard for him to formulate peace with Torana. Pulling the covers so she could hide her naked form, Torana looked ashamed. Sasuke on the other was bored, angry and, still excited. "Sasuke!" Sakura closed her eyes as tears falled from her face. Sasuke was seated on the bed; white sheets covered his waist, as Sakura could see his erection. Opening her eyes they scanned the room. Pictures of Torana and her child's…with Sasuke. A huge picture of Torana's first baby with a big belly while Sasuke kissed it. Her eyes rested on Sasuke now. It was him

"Why?" she managed to speak.

"…"

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"How do you want me to explain, since its crime to initiate a relationship with an adolescent?"

"*Loud cries*"

"Sasuke!" Torana said glaring at him. "Sakura, I'm sorry. This happened before you and Sasuke start to date!" Sakura busted out the room, stumbling on the stairs, closing the front door with a loud thump.

"….."

"Initiate a relationship? You rapped me!" Torana accused while Sasuke gave her a sexy smirk. "_You always loved me_!" he said pulling her as she shocked his hands and started to get up. Sharingan blazing Sasuke grabbed her hair and pushed her back to bed. "_If you weren't' to stupid I wouldn't had to rape you!"_ He said attacking her neck while his hands pulled her legs wrapping them around his waist.

"Liar!" she struggled "I don't want to do this!" she cried as he thrusted harder this time. "_**Shut up!"**_ and then he started to rape her. Sometimes it starts as willing but other times it ends with rape. And rarely with violence, just when she stares at other males. "SASUKE" She screamed.

Thrusting deeply Sasuke said between grunts "_I love you_!"

* * *

Running Sakura couldn't believe it. So all this time he was making love with Torana. He's already a father and has the clan restored. Those sweet child's it's from him. Course, how **stupid. **They are similar to Sasuke. She had to suspect, when Sasuke wanted to bring _them_ to sleep there in some weekends. Torana was on missions. Or maybe he wasn't on missions, he was with her. That's why he always came exhausted.

'GRRAAAAA. I'M CONFUSED' Sakura's words echoed hurt. Then she bumped into someone. Looking at the fine man with green jumpsuit, as he held a sad face and dirty on it he said nothing. He pulled her closer and embraced her. She cried on his chest repeating in her head while he caressed her pink hair. 'I'm weak, I'm a cowerd. You made me like this! I have your name bound to me. I hate you'

And they stayed like that. Sasuke was still raping Torana. One thing is for sure. Sasuke will no longer hide his extra relationship.

* * *

**Note from me: **I hope this wasn't confused. Well, see you in Neji's one or long shot.

Love

From

Me


End file.
